ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Teammates
Plot Zarmaruk works on a computer in a plumber base. Zarmaruk: Interesting. He presses a button on a device next to him. Zarmaruk: Nadezhda, will you call Albedo and Kevin to come here ? Nadezhda, through the device: On it daddy. She takes a plumber her plumber badge. Nadezhda: Albedo, my father calls you and your brother here. I don’t know why.(sighs) Just come here. Zarmaruk comes. Zarmaruk: Well ? Nadezhda: They will be here soon. Zarmaruk: Good. Nadezhda: Why do you need them ? Zarmaruk: There are many earthquakes in the town lately. Nadezhda: I understand. The elevator opens. Nadezhda: Here they are. Albedo and Kevin ,who have new looks exit the elevator. Albedo now wears a black shirt with red stripes in the middle and on the sides and a red 10 on the right side. He wears brown pants with pockets at the knees and red and black shoes. Kevin now wears black-striped, blue shirt with short sleeves, green pants and black and blue shoes with black stripes. Kevin: Who called us ? Zarmaruk smiles. Zarmaruk: I need you. Kevin: Of course you do. What is it this time. Zarmaruk: The earthquakes. Albedo: You don’t think that they are normal earthquakes. Right ? Zarmaruk: You know me too well. Albedo: Yes, I do. Kevin: Then let’s go. Zarmaruk: I will send you help. Albedo: We don’t need help. Kevin: Come on! Albedo and Kevin leaves the base. Kevin: Where are we going first ? Albedo: Let’s see. He takes out a device. Kevin: What is this ? Albedo: Something that Nanriya made for me. A red point appears on the screen of the device. Albedo: Do you see the red point ? Kevin: Yes. What is it ? Albedo: Radiation. We must go there. Kevin: And where is this there ? Albedo: We must go to the museum. Kevin: You are kidding me, right ? Albedo: Nope. At the museum Albedo, Kevin and some other people watch the exhibition of ancient objects. Kevin: This is so boring. Albedo: Shut up. Kevin: You are boring too. Albedo sees a man, who leaves the group. Albedo: Look. He points at the man. Kevin: Just a man, dude. Albedo: Follow me. Kevin: You are crazy. They prowl man, who enters a room with the inscription “Don’t enter”. Albedo: I told you. Kevin: Oh, shut up. They enter the room, and see the man trying to steal a sphere. Albedo: Well, well ,well. What we have here? Theft of a sphere. The man looks at them. Kevin: You are under arrest. The man’s right arm transforms into a blaster. Kevin: Nice trick, now see mine. Kevin selects a form. The core pops up. He slimes it down, and transforms. Transformation sequence: Kevin’s arm gets muscular, after this two more arms come from under his arms. His skin becomes red, and his shirt becomes white with black stripes. Four Arms: Four Arms! Yes! He jumps at the man, who blasts him in the air, and sends him flying through the wall. Four Arms falls in front of the people, who scream, and run. Four Arms: Don’t worry, everything is under control. Albedo jumps through the hole, and hides behind a sculpture. Albedo: Good work, now he is trying to kill us. Four Arms: Nothing new. Albedo: Here is the plan. Four Arms: Forget the plane. Four Arms jumps against the man, who blasts him again. Four Arms falls on the ground. Albedo: Come on. He touches the faceplate of the Omnimatrix and the holographic circle shows. Albedo starts scrolling through the aliens. Albedo: Go Heatblast ! The man sees him, and blasts the sculpture, knocking Albedo. Four Arms: Hey! He hits the man, knocking him. The man gets up and hits Four Arms with the sphere, destroying it. An energy orb falls from the destroyed sphere in The man’s hands, burning his skin. Four Arms, surprised: A robot ?! Suddenly the Omnitrix times out and Four Arms becomes Kevin. The robot shoves him aside, and runs out. Albedo gets up, and tries to follow him, but the robot had already left. Kevin, rubbing his head: This guy really needs to be more careful. My head hurts. Albedo: At least he wasn’t trying to kill us. Kevin: But he left, how are we going to find him now ? Albedo: With this (shows the broken device) Oh, come on! Kevin: Other ideas ? Albedo: By the burned. He points at the burned ground. Kevin: How happened this ? Albedo: The orb emits large amounts of heat. Kevin: Ok… Albedo: Let’s go. They follow the trail of burned, and came to the big hole. Kevin: What is this place. Albedo: A hotel will be build here. Kevin: When ? Albedo: Last month. Kevin: Oh. A large robot comes out the hole. Kevin: I understand, why they haven't started construction. The robot’s eyes become red. Albedo: This is job only for Way Big( transforms into Crashhopper) Really ? The robot charges at them. Crashhopper grabs Kevin, and jumps away. Kevin: Jump! The robot shoots a laser at them. Crashhopper jumps, avoiding it, and the Omnimatrix times out. Albedo: Seriously ? The robot swings to hit them, but a pink energy shield stops him. Male voice: Yo! Need help ? Albedo and Kevin turns around and see three persons. The first is a tall male alien with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, and pointed ears. He caries a strange weapon on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black armor. The second person is a being made by energy, with a female look, with a a deep-dark purple color and long flowing hair with a bright pinkish purple glowing color. The third person is a tall and muscular young man with a shoulder-length black hair. He wears tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. Kevin: We can do it by ourselves. The muscular boy: Yeah… Female alien: Look out ! The robot shoots a laser, but she creates an energy shield that stopped the laser. The robot shoots several rockets at them. A grey ball with spikes flies from the smoke, and hits the robot, creating a big hole in it. The robot falls on the ground. Kevin, and the three aliens come out the smoke. The muscular boy: That wasn’t bad. The grey ball reverses back to Albedo. Albedo: Thanks for saving us, but we got it from here. The tall alien: Sorry, but we can’t let you go alone. Kevin: Why ? The tall alien: Because we are your team. Kevin: Our what !? The tall alien: Your team. I’m Rook Blonko from Revonnah. Those are Mira from Anodyne and Jim from Osmos V. Kevin: And we are Kevin, and Albedo from Earth. Rook: We know. Albedo: If you want to help us, then better…um…Transform into humans? Mira: Ok. Her eyes grow in pink, and pink light covered her body. The light disappears and a now on the place of the alien girl stands a normal human girl, with long red hair that is worn in a high ponytail.She wears a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black mini skirt, long white socks that go up to here kness with black marry janes. Rook: I can’t transform. They all enter the hole, and see an alien town, that is under the ground. Albedo: What is this ? Kevin: A town under our town ? Rook: An underground town. They continue moving. Rook: So, who are we pursuing ? Albedo: A robot with an energy orb that can burn your skin with only one touch. Jim: It won’t be hard to find it. An alien: You! He grabs Albedo and Kevin. The alien: You ate my dad! Jim: Really ? Albedo: Of course not. The alien: Thunderpig will kill you for eating his father! Kevin, quietly: Help. Jim: (to Thunderpig) Listen dude, I don’t know what is your problem, but you better let them go. Thunderpig: Then grab them ! He throws Albedo and Kevin at Jim, knocking him. Kevin, rubbing his head: Sorry man. Jim gets up, and absorbs the ground. Jim: Time to give this pig, a good lesson. He jumps, and kicks Thunderpig in the face. Thunderpig grabs him by the head, and throws him at the others. Mira creates a mana wall, and Jim hits it. The wall disappears, and Mira starts throwing mana disks at Thunderpig. Rook takes out his weapon, and shoots. Thunderpig takes his energy flail and charges at Mira, but she raises a mana shield, defending herself. Mira: Some help ? Tom jumps over the shield and kicks Thunderpig in the face. Thunderpig: Be afraid from, thunder, thunder, THUNDERPIG! Albedo: Yeah, how about you to be afraid from Four Arms! He transforms, while running against Thunderpig, who hits him, sending him flying. Albedo looks at himself, and sees that he isn’t Four Arms. Eatle: Wow. Who is this ? Tom: Haven’t you used him ? Eatle: Yes, I haven’t. Thunderpig grabs Eatle by the horn, and throws him against Tom, who dodges. Jim: And he is our leader ? Jim gets pushed by Thunderpig. Suddenly a green laser beam hits him. Eatle: I think I found out what this form can. He shoots a new green laser beam at Thunderpig, knocking him on the ground. Jim grabs Thunderpig by the leg, and throws him in the air. Mira shoots several small mana beams at Thunderpig. He falls on the ground, and Rook fires a net at him. Eatle, while timing out: Thanks. Rook: That’s what the team is for. Kevin: Yeah, now let’s go and find the robot. He transforms into Wildmutt, and runs out. Mira: Won’t we follow him ? Albedo: Nah, he will return. Rook: From where will we start ? Albedo: Burned tail. Jim: Like this one ? He points at the burned ground. Albedo: Yes… Jim: Then, let’s move. They follow the tail. Albedo: By the way. Can you transform to ? Jim: No. Why you think that I can ? Albedo: Because you look like a human. Rook: Osmosians have the same look as Humans. Albedo: Oh. He sees the robot in the distance. Albedo: That’s him ! The robot sees him, and runs. Albedo: Oh man. They run after the robot. Wildmutt jumps in front of them, and times out. They pass him. Kevin: What’s on guys ? Rook: The robot. Kevin: Aha. He runs after them. Jim: That robot is fast. Albedo: Yeah, but not faster than XLR8. Albedo transforms into a turtle like alien. Terraspin: Oh, come on. He slowly runs after them. After a few hundred meters he overtakes them at a strange alien train station, and times out. Rook: Are you ok ? Albedo, panting: Yes. I’m ok. Jim: Why didn’t you just changed into a faster alien ? Albedo facepalms . Albedo: Where is the robot ? Mira: In one of those tunnels. She points at three tunnels. Albedo: Let’s go with the dark one. Jim: Why ? Albedo: Trust me. They go in the dark tunnel. Jim: I can’t see anything. Mira creates a orb of pink light. Jim: That’s better. Kevin: Light ! He points at a light that comes from the end of the tunnel. Rook: That’s not a light, it’s a – Jim: - Laser! Mira raises a mana shield before they get harmed. The robot jumps behind them, and charges, but Rook blocks him, and kicks him back. Rook: We will take care of the robot. Jim absorbs the rails. Jim: While you are taking care of the laser. Rook’s weapon becomes a sword, and he charges at the robot, who jumps over him, and kicks him in the face. Jim’s arms become hammers, and he pushes the robot with them. Mira: The laser will break the shield soon. Albedo: Don’t worry. He activates the Omnimatrix, selects a form, and transforms. Transformation sequence: Albedo’s arm becomes gray, followed by his whole skin. He becomes small, and his clothes become green. The Omnimatrix symbol appears on his back. Grey Matter: Grey Matter ? I wanted Humungousaur, but this is way better. Kevin: In what way ? Mira: Guys! Kevin: Ok, ok. He activates the Omnitrix, selects a form, and transforms. Transformation sequence: Kevin’s arm becomes back, followed by his whole skin. His eyes merge into one big yellow eye. Two antennae and a tail appear. Feedback: Feedback! He absorbs the laser. Mira: Thanks. A big canon with four spider-like legs comes from the end of the tunnel. A fat alien from the species of Four Arms was driving it. Feedback: Who is that ? The fat Four Arms: My name is Gorvan, and you are dead, plumbers. Feedback: Dude, our mission were the earthquakes. We didn’t want to come here. Gorvan: The earthquakes ? Feedback: Yes. Gorvan: Then I really need to kill you. Feedback: Why ? Grey Matter: Because when he shoots with this canon he creates the earthquakes. Gorvan: True. I’m trying to destroy this town, destroying the fragile alkalis that hold your town over this town. Feedback: And why ? Gorvan: Enemies, plumbers, stupid humans. Feedback shoots a blast against him. Gorvan shoots with his canon, but Feedback absorbs the energy. Jim hits the robot, and Rook cuts his head. They look at Feedback. Rook: Good work. Feedback smiles. Smoke comes out the canon and the laser blast stopped. Gorvan: What the… Grey Matter jumps down the canon. Grey Matter: I deactivated the canon while you weren’t looking. Gorvan: No, no, no ! Feedback: Yes, yes. YES! He shoots an energy blast, blowing up the canon. Gorvan falls on the ground. Rook puts him energy handcuffs Rook: You are under arrest. Feedback and Grey Matter revert back to humans Kevin: How did you know that he made the earthquakes ? Albedo: Just look around. Kevin looks around, and sees big holes inundated with fallen rocks. Kevin: Oh. Later The plumbers take Gorvan. Zarmaruk: Good work kids. Kevin: Like always. Am I right ? Zarmaruk: Let’s say that you are. Albedo: What about the team. Zarmaruk: Ah, yes. I decided, that you are ready to lead your own team. Kevin: We don’t need a team. We stopped an alien invasion alone. Zarmaruk: But you had the master control. Now, you must learn how to work and with other people. Albedo: They have skills. Zarmaruk: And trust me. They really want to be in the team. Mira comes. Mira: Who will come with us for a pizza. Albedo and Kevin looks at each other. Albedo: My instinct tells me, that this is the beginning of a great team. The End. Major Events * In this episode Team 10 is formed. * Rook Blonko, Mira and Jim make their first appearance. * Ultimate Cannonbolt, Eatle, Terraspin, and Feedback make their first appearance. * Grey Matter makes his first appearance by Albedo. * Gorvan makes first appearance. Characters * Albedo Bloodson * Kevin Bloodson * Zarmaruk * Nadezhda * Rook (first appearance) * Mira (first appearance) * Jim (first appearance) Villains * Gorvan Aliens Used By Kevin *Four Arms *Wildmutt *Feedback (first appearance) By Albedo *Crashhopper (accidental transformation, selected alien was Way Big) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (first appearance, cameo) *Eatle (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Four Arms) *Terraspin (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was XLR8) *Grey Matter (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Humungousaur) Trivia * This is the official beginning of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Team 10